


La necesidad de hablar

by OlivierCash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Hay problemas que es posible solucionarlos hablando, sin embargo, no cuentan con el tiempo suficiente como para hablar.





	La necesidad de hablar

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto pertenece a Marvel, si bien este fic se encuentra ambientado en la película Vengadores 2.

A esas alturas de la película, recordar quién de los dos había colocado esa estúpida línea de cojines entre ellos, resultaba un auténtico misterio. Lo único que tenían claro era que esa blanda y mullida línea estaba ahí. A decir verdad ni se miraban a la cara, estaban ahí tumbados a oscuras dándose a espalda mientras unos cojines los separaban. Si esa línea de cojines sólo hubiera estado ese día habría resultado casi hasta divertido, mas, sería un error no reconocer que la brecha entre ellos llevaba más tiempo del que les gustaría admitir abierta.

—¿Tú te habías esperado...lo de Clint? —preguntó el rubio desde el otro lado de la cama, al parecer, quería iniciar una pequeña conversación para relajar el ambiente.

—Ni en broma —contestó—. Yo pensaba que era más que amigo de Natasha.

La verdad era que el haber encontrado esa casa en mitad del monte, con la familia de Clint fue una gran sorpresa. Probablemente la mayor de esas últimas semanas que no habían sido precisamente tranquilitas. No obstante, resultaba agradable ser consciente de que alguien de ellos podría tener una doble vida, con una vida familiar tan tranquila y normal. 

—¿Con Natasha?

—No te hagas el tonto, que tú también lo pensabas hasta hace nada —comentó, con un pequeño toque de humor.

—Cierto —admitió el rubio.

Pudo escuchar como a su espaldas las sábanas se movían, al parecer Steve se había removido y en esos momentos se encontraba mirando hacía el techo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

—¿Sabes que te quiero? —preguntó el capitán con tono de preocupación.

—Claro que sí, con lo que me lo dices suelo darme por aludido —no lo dijo con malas intenciones—. Yo también te quiero.

El Capitán América no dijo nada, nunca se lo había comentado, pero él sabía porqué Steve no paraba de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. No pudo decírselo a Peggy, la perdió sin confesarle todo lo que hubiera querido y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo. 

—Tony, deberíamos hablarlo —dijo Steve —. No podemos rendirnos con esto, aún estamos a tiempo para solucionarlo.

No se movieron, se quedaron ahí, porque tenían un problema en su relación. Un problema sobre el que tenían que hablar pero al que temían. Era paradójico, los dos grandes miembros de los Vengadores, quienes habían salvado al mundo, eran absolutamente incapaces de afrontar algo que hablando podrían solucionar.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —admitió Tony muy a su pesar, darle la razón a otra persona le resultaba doloroso—. Pero dudo que sea el mejor momento…

—¿Y cuándo lo será?

—Cuando hayamos solucionado todo este lio y podamos tener una conversación sin estar preocupados porque un robot loco nos mate o deje algún rastro que se vea por el mundo —apretó un poco las sabanas con sus culpables manos—. Te prometo que hablaremos cuando hayamos acabado con Ultron.

Steve no dijo nada al respecto, por lo que se tomó ese silencio como una manera de darle la razón, sin entrar en el empantanado tema que era Ultron para ellos en ese momento. Debían hablarlo, debían hablar las razones por las que estaban tan distanciados, pero antes tenían que solucionar las cosas. Hacía unas horas habían intentado hablarlo y no acabó bien. Tenía que arreglarlo todo, tenía que evitar que la visión que tuvo el día que recuperaron el cetro de Loki se cumpliera. Porque no podía perder a Steve, le quería demasiado como para poder perderlo. Tenía tanto miedo de perder a Steve que estaba comenzando a dejar de pensar con claridad.


End file.
